Here and Now
by Becks7
Summary: Sequel to Finding the Way Home. Wheeler and Linka go back to New York to close out that chapter of their lives. Sell a house, terminate apartment lease, save a life, meet his parents. No eco emergencies here. Nothing but Wheeler and Linka starting anew.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm still sitting around the house with nothing to do. So I decided to pick up where Wheeler and Linka left off in "Finding the Way Home." In order for this fic to make any sense, you'll need to read "Finding the Way Home." This one feels more forced than my first one (which kinda just came to me and flowed). I had to take alot of breaks from this where as in "Finding the Way Home," I was staying up til 4 or 5 in the morning because I couldn't stop typing. Oh well, it gave me something to do. I'm also working on another, completely seperate fic that interupted this one. That one is almost done. I hope to get it up in time for New Years, but with the holidays upon us and me returning to work, I don't know if I'll have much time. I'll try my best though.

Summary: Wheeler and Linka go back to New York to take care of a few things before returning back to the Planeteers for good (Wheeler officially quits his job, saves his boss, takes Linka to meet the parents, and a few more surprises). A little bad language in the second chapter, but other than that, pretty tame. I don't know what's considered bad anymore since my teenage cousins say words I didn't even know existed! Oh, and I tried some Russian. There were so many different spellings on the internet to the phrases I wanted to use, so if you know Russian, and I screwed it up, sorry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Don't sue me.

* * *

**Here and Now**

After giving the Planeteers such short notice when she asked them to return, Gaia agreed to let them go back home for a while and gather more of their belongings. Gi took the Geo-sub to Florida to check up on her dolphin friend, Poe, and see if Poe would follow Gi back to Hope Island. Kwame and Ma-Ti took the Geo Cruiser to Washington DC and Pennsylvania. Linka and Wheeler were making their way back to New York in the Eco-Copter to tie up a few loose ends before moving back to Hope Island. Wheeler was determined to save the life of his former boss and friend, Captain Thomas. During Gaia's glimpse into Wheeler's possible future, several upsetting things were revealed to him. The most disturbing was Linka and Kwame's deaths. Now that Wheeler had decided to re-join the Planeteers, that possible future had been averted. There was no changing the fact that Captain Thomas had cancer. Wheeler could only hope that he could somehow convince his former boss to get to the doctor's office for a checkup and hopefully it would be caught in time.

Most of the flight was spent in silence as Wheeler thought about different ways to subtly get Captain Thomas to see a doctor. Linka was piloting the Eco-Copter and letting her mind drift back to the night before. It was certainly eventful. In the span of only a few hours, she had gone from thinking Wheeler would never forgive her to spending the most wonderful time of her life with him. Thinking about it brought a smile to her face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Wheeler.

"What'cha thinkin' about babe?"

"You."

"That explains the reason for the huge smile!"

She reached her hand across the aisle to him. He responded by taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Have you figured out how you are going to get Captain Thomas to see a doctor?" She asked.

"No clue."

"Why do you not just come out and tell him? He knows you are a Planeteer, right? Maybe it would not be surprising to him that you would somehow know the future."

"I'm not sure telling him about the Spirit of the Earth showing me my future and subsequently, his future, is such a good idea. Once someone knows that you have a means to see the future, it opens a whole new can of worms."

Linka looked at him with a grossed out look on her face, "What do worms have to do with this?"

"It's an expression. It's kinda like, making a whole new mess."

"It must be nice to have gotten to see your future. I do not suppose you could talk Gaia into letting me see mine?"

"See what I mean? Once someone knows that it's possible to see their future, they want to. Do you think you can change it? Should you try? It's better to just let things be."

"Are you not doing exactly the opposite of what you just said? You are trying to alter the future of Captain Thomas." Linka countered.

"I know. I shouldn't be doing this, but I owe it to him. He'd do anything for me. I can't let him die, especially if I know it can be prevented."

"And what about your own future? Something you saw changed your mind about leaving the Planeteers. Are you going to tell me?"

"I haven't seen my future. I saw a possible future. One that I didn't like and one that Gaia told me wasn't supposed to be. She told me she knew what my future was, and that wasn't it. I don't know exactly what my future holds, but I like where it's heading." With that, he leaned across the aisle and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey look! There's the city! Still haven't gotten used to the skyline without the World Trade Center."

Linka nodded, not knowing what to say. The Towers were already gone by the time she started living in New York during her schooling at NYU. All she knew of them was what she saw on TV and the few times she had been to New York during her time as a Planeteer. She remembered her first trip flying into New York. Two things stood out in her mind as making the biggest first impression: The Statue of Liberty, a symbol of so much hope for those arriving in the US for the first time, and the Twin Towers, which made all the other "sky scrapers" in the city look so small in comparison. Linka's thoughts were interrupted by Wheeler.

"There's the tree at Rockefeller Center! I love being in New York at Christmas time!"

"Da, even the rude people seem to turn nice at Christmas!" Linka kept flying away from the city.

"Uh, Linka. Where are we going, you've passed the city."

"And where exactly would you suggest that I land a helicopter in the middle of Manhattan Wheeler? Did you bring change for the parking meters?"

"Very funny. I was thinking we'd just land it on top of a building and climb down the fire escape like we used to."

"Do not worry. I know of a place. This is my home now too remember?"

"Yeah and the wounds are still pretty fresh, so maybe we can not joke about it just yet ok?"

"Right. Sorry." Linka had not forgotten the events of the day before when she revealed to Wheeler and the other Planeteers that she had been living in New York for the last five years, much to their shock. Obviously, Wheeler had been hurt and angered by the revelation, and although he had forgiven her and they put the incident behind them, it was still too soon to make light of the situation.

"So, where're we goin'?" Wheeler asked.

"Right over there."

"Ok, never mind the fact that we're no longer in the city, but that's someone's yard you're about to land in."

"Da, I know. It is MY yard."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Da way, Yankee."

"Damn, I guess that computer program you made did really well! Just so you know, there's no way in hell I'm lettin' you come to my apartment! First of all, it's tiny, second of all, it's a mess!"

"Wheeler, I have seen your cabin on Hope Island. I am familiar with how messy you are!"

Linka smiled as she set the Eco-copter down in her backyard. She really liked this place and was sad that she had to sell it. There was no reason for her to keep it though. She would have no use for it while she was back on Hope Island with the Planeteers. She led Wheeler inside so they could put their things away before going into the city.

"What's being built back there?" Wheeler asked.

"A guest house. I thought it would be useful to have for when Mishka and his family or anyone else wanted to come for a visit."

"And are those stables yours?"

"Da, they were already here when I bought the house. They are empty, but they still increase the value of the house. This will make a nice home for someone," Linka said sadly. "Come, follow me. I will show you to the bedroom and you can put your bags there. Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich before we go."

"Wow, look at you, gettin' all domestic, makin' your main man a sandwich! And now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry."

"Too bad now you will be making it for yourself!"

"Aww, c'mon babe, I'm a guest in your house. Where are your manners?!" Wheeler joked. "Whoa! This is your guest room?"

"No silly, it is MY room."

"Oh! I didn't know you were taking me to YOUR room. I thought I'd be staying in…never mind. I'm not complainin'," Wheeler said.

Linka suddenly felt self-conscious. She had assumed that he would be ok with sharing a room. Perhaps he still felt the need to have his own space. "Um, there is another room if you would rather have it. I guess I hopped to conclusions."

"It's 'jumped' to conclusions, and no, you didn't. I did. I didn't think you'd be ready for that yet, but I'm so happy that you are."

"Wheeler, we already had…you know."

"No. I mean, it's one thing to be with someone, but to want to be with them ALL the time. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I thought you'd be sick of me and need some time to yourself."

"Oh Wheeler, nyet. I am not sick of you…not yet anyway!" She then stood up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I will go make us some sandwiches and then we can go into the city if you are ready. We can take my car, but will you drive? I've been flying all morning and am tired."

"Because I kept you up all night right?" Wheeler joked.

"Get over yourself Yankee!"

"Nope. Face it Babe, you're just gonna have to get used to getting much less sleep than you're used to!"

"Looking forward to it," she said as she handed him his sandwich. "Now, let us go."

* * *

Well, there's chapter one. No cliffhangers in this story. No drama. Just sappy, cheesy, happiness! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't think there are any little kids that read this stuff, but if so, Wheeler loses his temper and says a bad word in this chapter. He's a big boy and he's allowed. If you're a youngster, little kids shouldn't swear though. The power is yours etc, etc.

* * *

When they made their way to the city, it was decided that they would go to Wheeler's precinct first, talk to Captain Thomas, hand in his badge, and clean out his desk. After that, they would head over to Wheeler's apartment, pack up his things, and terminate his lease. Later that evening, they were going to Brooklyn to have an early Christmas dinner with Wheeler's parents.

At the precinct, everyone's attention was on Detective Wheeler and the good-looking girl holding his hand.

"Hey Detective! Welcome back!" said a young man in uniform as he slapped Wheeler on the back, then acknowledged Linka with a nod and kind "hello miss."

"Officer Petrosky! My favorite boy in blue. But hold that welcome wagon. I'm just here to get my things."

"Man, that sucks. We're gonna miss you around here bud. You're the only detective that doesn't treat us 'lowly uniforms' like dirt. Like that guy."

Just then, a cocky looking man in his 30s came walking towards them. "I thought you were takin' some time off Wheeler. Petrosky, what're you doin' standin' around? Shouldn't you be filing paperwork or something?"

"If you mean cataloging all that valuable evidence I collected from '_your_' crime scene, that's done. Wheeler, good luck to you. Don't be a stranger." They shook hands and officer Petrosky smiled and nodded to Linka once again.

"Hey Petrosky, can you get me a box?" Officer Petrosky waved in acknowledgement and Wheeler turned to Wolfson, "Do ya hafta be such an ass Wolfson? Petrosky's a great officer. I'd rather have him working for me at a crime scene than against me."

"I'm just keepin' the kid on his toes. One day, when he's a detective, he can boss around the peons too! This your sister?" Wolfson asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Linka. Linka, this is my partner, Charlie Wolfson."

"It is nice to meet you detective," Linka said.

"Ooooh, I get it, mail order bride. Whatever floats your boat Wheeler. I'm sure you two will be very happy together saving the world from the hole in the ozone!"

That last remark sent Wheeler over the edge. He never liked Wolfson and now he had the perfect excuse to throttle him. He grabbed him by the collar, pushed him backwards so that he tripped over the chair, and landed flat on his back across the top of the desk,

"Listen here you son of a bitch. I've spent the last few years listening to you bad mouth the guys in the uniforms, and back when I was one of them, I've been on the receiving end of your comments and I took it, but you just crossed the line. That's not a cop you just insulted, it's a girl. MY GIRL! A girl I've known since we were kids. You can't order a girl this perfect in the mail. You can't even get a girl this perfect from Heaven. How I got this lucky, I'll never know, but I'll do anything to defend her honor, and if that means KICKING YOUR ASS IN A ROOM FULL OF COPS AS WITNESSES, THEN I'LL FUCKING DO IT!" Just as Wheeler pulled his fist back to deliver the first blow, Linka grabbed his arm.

"Wheeler, nyet! It is not worth it." She then leaned in close to his ear and said "Let us just do what we came here to do and get on with our day."

Once she let him go, Wheeler slammed his fist down on the desk right next to Wolfson's head, then pulled him up by the shirt and said, "Now apologize."

"Sorry."

"Not to me ya jackass, to her. And while you're at it, why don't you thank her for savin' your sorry ass," Wheeler said.

"I'm sorry," Wolfson said, and he almost sounded like he meant it.

"Now thank her" Wheeler goaded.

Linka was uncomfortable with all the attention they were drawing to themselves, especially to her. She realized he was just trying to defend her, but the attention was unnerving and she just wanted the situation to be over. "Wheeler, forget it. I do not want his thanks. Let us finish up here and leave."

"Ok Babe. You're right. Besides, I'd rather that Captain Thomas heard about this little 'incident' from me first." He then shot a look in Wolfson's direction.

Wheeler knocked on the door of Captain Thomas' office.

"Yeah, what is it?" The captain called from inside.

Wheeler opened the door partway to poke his head in.

"Wheeler! Come in. I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon. I take it things didn't go as well as you'd expected."

"Nah. It was pretty rough at first…but then things got better." Wheeler opened the door all the way and stepped in to reveal his companion.

Captain Thomas stood up upon seeing her and walked over to formally introduce himself.

"Hello Miss…?"

"Kovalev, but please, call me Linka."

"Ok, pleasure to meet you Linka. I'm Bill. Please, both of you have a seat." They each sat in the seats across from Captain Thomas' desk as he sat back down behind it. "So you're the girl that's taking my best detective away from me?"

"Da. Sorry."

"That's ok. You're prettier than me. I can't compete."

"Thank you. I promise I will take good care of him." Linka reached over and patted Wheeler's arm, giving him the reassurance he needed to do what he needed to do.

"Cap, I've gotta talk to you about something."

"I know what this is about. We'll miss your skill, but you have my blessing son. You go do what you gotta do."

"Thanks, but there's something else. Just now, I kinda got into it with Wolfson. He was being a prick to Petrosky and he made some crude remarks towards Linka. If she hadn't stopped me, I would have beat his ass."

"Why'd you stop him?" Thomas joked to Linka.

"I did not want him to end up in jail!"

"Oh, I could have pulled a few strings and gotten him out. Is that all? Don't worry about it Wheeler. Wolfson's a jerk, but no one's ever put him in his place. Maybe now that he's been taken down a notch in front of everyone, he'll quit acting like he owns the place. I don't know who he thinks he is, but he really gives it to the officers."

"Especially Petrosky. It's like he doesn't remember what it was like to be an officer. Petrosky's a good cop. I know he'll do good. As a matter of fact, he should be my replacement. He does most of the dirty work at the crime scene anyways, and now Wolfson's got him doing the paperwork! If he can just learn to deal with Wolfson, he'll be fine," Wheeler said.

"That's interesting to know. Looks like I've got my top candidate for your replacement! Alright, let's get this over with. You're here to hand in your badge right?"

"Yes sir." Wheeler stood and pulled the leather wallet that held his badge and set it on Captain Thomas' desk.

"You're sure about this?" Captain Thomas asked.

Wheeler reached over for Linka's hand and twined their fingers together. "Very sure."

"Ok then. You're now officially, 'Mr.' Wheeler. And you can call me Bill too!"

"Well, thanks for the opportunity Bill. There's one more thing I need to talk to you about though."

"What's that?"

"When I went back to the Planeteers, I wasn't completely sure I was going to stay. It took some convincing and I found out that if I came back here, things wouldn't be as I'd expected. What I'm trying to say is…you weren't here...Sir, when was the last time you had a full checkup, blood work and all that?"

"I don't know. A couple years. Where you goin' with this Wheeler?"

"Just that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have another one…soon. As a matter of fact, I'm not leaving until you schedule one."

"Fine. This is really weird, but you seem pretty insistent, so I'm not gonna question it." Captain Thomas pushed the intercom button on his phone that connected him to his secretary. "Kim, can you schedule me a doctor's appointment for a checkup?"

"Yes sir. Any particular day?"

"First available. Thank you."

"We should be going Wheeler," Linka said.

"Right."

"It was nice to meet you Bill."

"You too Linka. Keep this boy outta trouble, ok?"

"I will try." Linka stepped out of the office to let Wheeler have some privacy as he said goodbye to his friend.

"Thanks for everything Captain. Here's my cell phone number, email address, and mailing address. If you ever move, let me know. You know…so I know where to send that invitation to!"

"Oh yeah! Good for you. She seems like a sweet girl. I hope you two will be happy together."

"Thanks. It's not official yet, but I can't see myself being with anyone else but her," Wheeler stated.

"Sounds like you're headed in the right direction. Here's my card. Keep in touch."

"Goodbye Cap." Wheeler closed the door behind him. Linka was waiting for him and immediately went to him to give him a hug. She knew that was not easy for him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. This hug is exactly what I needed. I guess I should finish packing up my desk and then head to my place."

When they got back out to Wheeler's desk, they saw that several boxes had already been filled with his belongings and were ready to go.

"They are either really eager to get rid of you, or really helpful!" Linka joked.

"It's the helpful part," said officer Petrosky from behind time. "I figured after the earlier incident, you'd be pretty eager to get outta here, so I loaded them up for you. Need a hand carrying them out to your car?"

"Yeah, thanks man. That'd be great."

The boys carried the boxes out to Linka's car and loaded them in and said their goodbyes.

Packing up the belongings in Wheeler's apartment was not hard at all. The apartment came furnished so all that stayed and Wheeler had not accumulated as much "junk" as Linka had expected he would have. His clothes all fit into three boxes, some DVDs, a computer and its accessories, and some miscellaneous things left them with less than ten boxes. It would be very easy to land the Eco-Copter on his building's roof, load his boxes into the elevator, and then into the Eco-Copter. After that, they went back to Linka's place to rest and get cleaned up before they went to Brooklyn for dinner with Wheeler's parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Linka was the first to wake up from their nap. She took the opportunity to look at Wheeler closer than she ever had before. She ran her hand across his bare chest and noted how hard it was "How could something so hard, be so comfortable to rest my head on?" she thought. She also noted how his eyelashes had blonde tips, and how there was a small scar right above his lip. She ran her finger over it and suddenly got a tremendous urge to kiss that scar. He looked so peaceful, she didn't want to wake him so she gently placed her lips over his. She wasn't expecting him to kiss back, but he did. And she certainly wasn't expecting him to do it so vigorously.

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"Nope, I was faking. I was watching you sleep and when you started to wake up, I pretended to be asleep."

"What was the point of that?" she asked.

"To see if the princess would kiss the sleeping beauty to try to wake him up!" He joked.

"What is that scar from?" Linka asked as she traced the scar with her thumb.

"That's from my dad's wedding ring. He was drunk and didn't like something I'd said. I guess my tone sounded like I was being a smartass, so he cracked me across the mouth."

"Oh," Linka said sadly, still tracing the scar.

Wheeler took her hand and kissed her fingers. He wanted to quickly change the subject, "It's a good thing I was up before you though because I was sleeping so soundly, I don't know that you'd have been able to wake me up! That was the best nap I've ever had!"

"Maybe we should get you a waterbed on Hope Island?"

"Nah. Too risky. If I ever made Gi mad, she'd have a field day making sure I never slept again! Besides, it had nothing to do with the bed, and everything to do with the girl in my arms. You're like the teddy bear or security blanket that's been missing from my life."

Linka smiled and said, "Oh Wheeler, that was is sweet. It is nice having your arms around me. I did not think it would be comfortable sleeping so closely to someone, but it is. It is nice."

"I'm glad you think so. I was thinking that when we get back to Hope Island, we should live together."

"We do live together. Same house on an island, one kitchen, one commons area…" Linka reasoned.

"But different living quarters. I was thinking we'd _cohabitate_. Unless you don't want to. Is it too much too soon?" Wheeler started thinking that perhaps he was pushing too much, pursuing her too aggressively like he used to. "I'm sorry. I don't wanna come on too strong, it's just…we've missed so much time together already. I wanna spend every second with you. I want you to be the last thing I see when I go to bed, and the first thing I see when I wake up."

"That is what I want too. But let us keep our own rooms. We can figure out sleeping arrangements later. But first we should check with Gaia and make sure she is ok with it."

"We're adults Linka. She won't care."

"Da, but what about the others? We do not know their religious beliefs or if they would be morally oppose to it."

"Who cares? They can say some prayers for us if they're worried about saving our souls!" Wheeler joked, but sensed that Linka wasn't satisfied with that answer and wanted a more serious solution. "If it bothers them, then we'll deal with it…and by 'deal with it,' I mean, we'll just have to crawl into each other's windows at nigh and out of them in the morning!"

Linka hit him with her pillow and crawled out from under the covers. "Come on Yankee. Get dressed or else we will be late for dinner."

"You know, I was thinkin'…"

"Uh-Oh, I'll alert the media!"

"Funny Babe, real funny. Anyways, we don't have to go to my parents'. Maybe we can just call them and have them meet us somewhere in the city for dinner."

"You should have thought of that sooner Wheeler, like _BEFORE_ your mother spent the whole day cooking dinner."

"I just want you to be prepared. It's not a good neighborhood, and the living arrangements definitely aren't what you're used to," Wheeler said.

"Wheeler you have seen the house I grew up in and the economic struggles of my hometown." Linka pointed to her present surroundings "_THIS_ is what I am not used to. I am very fortunate to have what I have now, but I have not forgotten where I have come from."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just embarrassed and afraid I guess."

"Do not be embarrassed. I am the last person in the world who would judge someone based on their home. Is that what you are afraid of?

"No. I'm afraid of the impression my parents, especially my dad will leave on you. I'm afraid my dad will say something to offend you. He never has been good with conversations with anything other than a bottle."

"I am sure he will be fine, but thanks for the warning. You said he has not been drinking. Perhaps things will be better between you two. And do not make a scene, this is important to your mother."

"Have you been talkin' to her or something?"

"Da. When you were in the shower, I called to ask if there was anything we could bring. So hurry up because we have to stop at Serendipity and pick up a 'Big Apple' Pie and a Chocolate Blackout Cake."

"Serendipity? It's like eight bucks a slice for cake or pie. A whole cake must be an arm and a leg!" Wheeler exclaimed.

"Do not worry. All that matters is that it tastes good. And I do not have anything here to make a cake or pie."

"Are we driving or taking a cab?" Wheeler asked.

"Well since we have to pick up the desserts, I thought we would drive."

"I don't think that's a good idea Babe. We shouldn't leave your car unattended. Nice things don't last very long. They either get stolen or vandalized."

"Wheeler it will take forever if we go by bus. I know this is not very 'Planeteer' of me, but going by car will be better. Besides, it's a hybrid…and if something happens to it, oh well. It is not like I will be needing it on Hope Island." Linka argued.

"Fine, but I hope you've got good car insurance!"


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, they were knocking on the door of the Wheeler's residence. Linka had not been nervous until this point. Meeting Wheeler's parents was a big deal, especially meeting his mother. Mothers have a special bond with their sons and never think the woman their son chooses to be with is ever good enough for him. Linka hoped that she would accepted by Mrs. Wheeler. Then the door opened.

"Jason! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Wheeler exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. "And this must be Linka! It was so sweet of you to call and offer to bring the dessert. I had planned on making something, but just ran out of time. Please, come in."

"I am glad I could help Mrs. Wheeler. I figured you would be busy. Picking up the desserts was the least I could do."

"Well they look delicious dear, and please call me Kathy. I'm glad you could both join us for an early Christmas dinner. It's nice to spend the holidays with family. Have a seat." Kathy left them in the living room and went back the hallway. "Joe, Jason and Linka are here." She then returned to the living room, "Sorry, he is still getting ready."

"I am sorry, are we early?" Linka asked.

"No, he always waits until the last minute to get ready. Can I get you two something to drink while we wait?"

"I'll get it Ma. You sit down. I'm sure you've been on your feet all day."

"That's nice of you sweetheart. There's coffee, iced tea, water, and soda."

"What'll you ladies have?" Wheeler asked.

"Tea," Linka requested.

"I'll have the same dear." When Wheeler left the room, Kathy turned to Linka and said, "He's turned into such a sweet, thoughtful young man. Thank you."

"He has always been sweet and thoughtful since I have known him…so thank _you_." Linka replied.

Wheeler's dad finally joined them in the living room and went right up to Linka and held out his hand.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't decide what tie to wear, so I decided to not wear one at all! So you're LinKa, the old friend with the fake accent?"

"Da, that is me."

"Sorry I screwed up your plans a few Christmases ago. I was usually half passed out when Kathy would read me Jason's letters. I had no idea about '_this totally hot Russian babe_' he was always writing about!"

"JOE! You'll embarrass him!"

"That's ok Ma, Linka already knows I think she's a totally hot babe!" Wheeler delivered the drinks to his mom and Linka, then went to his dad and held out his hand. Joe took it and shook it firmly.

"Good to see you son."

"You too Pop. Can I get you something to drink?" Wheeler offered.

"No, I'm good. Let's just have a seat with our ladies and relax before dinner."

Wheeler hardly recognized his dad. He didn't even seem like the same person who he had known growing up. It was if the alcohol had made him a completely different person. Wheeler felt as if he was meeting his father for the first time. So this was what Joe Wheeler was like sober?

"So Linka, do you have any plans to go back to Russia for Christmas?" Kathy asked.

"Nyet…I mean, no. I will probably spend it with the others on Hope Island, unless we are out on a mission. And Christmas is not really that big in Russia. New Years is a bigger deal."

"Really? Why's that?" Kathy asked.

"In the days of the Soviet Union, Christmas was not celebrated very much. The New Year was the important time. With the fall of Communism, Christmas is openly celebrated - either on December 25th, or more often, on January 7th. The date is different because the Russian Orthodox church uses the old 'Julian' calendar for religious celebration days." Linka explained.

"That's very interesting. How to you say 'Merry Christmas?'

"'S Rozhdestvom!'"

"Oh my! I'll never remember that! I give you a lot of credit Linka. I've heard English is a hard language to learn, but you've done it very well." Kathy said.

"Thank you."

"Wait 'til she tries to use an American expression, or cliché!" Wheeler joked.

Linka smacked him on the arm.

"How many languages can you speak Jason?" At his silence, Kathy continued. "That's what I thought! So do you have any holiday traditions in Russia Linka?"

"Geez, what's with the interrogation?" Wheeler interrupted.

"I'm sorry dear. Am I asking too many questions? I just wanted to get to know Linka better. I've always found other cultures fascinating and was just wondering how she did things."

"It is ok. I do not mind. I like being able to share my culture with anyone who is interested enough to know. So thank you for asking, I appreciate the interest," Linka said.

Kathy gave Wheeler a "told ya so" look as Linka continued.

"Some people do not eat anything on Christmas Eve until the first star has appeared in the sky. People then eat 'sochivo', a dish made from wheat or rice with honey and fruit. The Russian word for Christmas Eve 'sochelnik', comes from the word 'sochivo'. People then go to the midnight church services. Some special Christmas food includes cakes, pies and 'meat dumplings'. The New Year celebrations are still very important to Russians, as I said, sometimes more than Christmas. We also have a character similar to Santa Claus for the New Year. 'Father Frost,' known in Russian as 'Ded Moroz,' brings presents to children. He is always accompanied by his Grandaughter, Snegurochka. On New Year's Eve, children hold hands, make a circle around the Christmas tree and call for Snegurochka or Ded Moroz. When they appear, the star and other lights on the Christmas tree light up!"

"And how do you say 'Happy New Year' in Russian?" Joe asked.

"'S Novym Godom.'"

"Write that down Kathy, we'll have to give the kids a call on New Year's Eve and wish them a 'S Novym Godom.'"

"Very good! I am impressed."

"I have to confess. During my time in the Army, I worked a couple years in intelligence so I know a little bit of Russian. Not enough to carry on a conversation though, just enough to know if you're aimin' a nuke at me!" Joe joked.

"DAD!"

"What? I was only kidding. It's not like she was even alive back when I was in the service!"

"It is ok. I knew you were joking. Besides, I know that the history between our countries has not always been friendly, but it is silly for individuals to hold a grudge against one and other for issues of the governments. If we did, I would not talk to you Yankee, let alone be your girlfriend!"

Joe was amused by Linka's feistiness. His son had always been a smartass, but she seemed like she could put him in his place. "I like her!"

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Wheeler said, feigning offense.

"Sorry son, she's prettier than you!"

Just then, the oven timer went off indicating that dinner was ready. The four gathered around the table to enjoy their week early, Christmas meal. The dinner was nice. The food was delicious and the conversations centered around stories of Wheeler's wild childhood and questions about Linka's family and her childhood. Linka felt completely at ease with Wheeler's parents. She did not feel like an outsider at all, but as part of the family and appreciated the attempt his parents were making at learning more about her. When Kathy started clearing the table, Linka started to help.

"Oh no dear, I'll get these. You go sit with the boys," Kathy said.

"No, I insist. You did all the cooking, the least I can do is help clean up. Besides, it will be nice for Wheel…um, Jason to spend some time with his dad."

"Yes that's true. Joe has really changed since he stopped drinking. I hope Jason sees that and will visit more often."

"I will try to make sure we visit more. I know he was nervous about coming here, but seems more relaxed," Linka said.

"He seems very happy too. I'm glad he has you. How long have you two been together now?"

"Almost 24 hours!"

"Really? I guess I just figured it happened a while ago since he has always talked so highly of you."

"It took us a really long time to get here, but deep down, I think we always knew that we would eventually. I know for me, I have never met anyone that can compare to him. I regret all the time we have lost, but am very happy we finally worked things out," Linka explained.

"So am I dear. You make him so happy. He had a rough childhood so I'm glad he's found happiness. And I couldn't ask for a sweeter girl for my boy." Kathy then gave Linka a hug. The two women continued to make small talk as they cleaned up the dishes and packed some leftovers for Wheeler and Linka to take back with them.

Meanwhile Wheeler and his dad sat in the living room trying to find something good on TV.

"So you quit the police force to go back to the Planeteers?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I know it seems like a stupid move and I really struggled with it, but if it weren't for the Planeteers, I would have never been a cop in the first place. Besides, my heart has always been with the Planeteers."

"I think you mean, your heart has always been with a CERTAIN Planeteer," Joe prodded.

"Yeah. That too," Wheeler confessed.

"I'm proud of you son. You've done good for yourself, professionally and personally. You're brave enough to put your life on the line for your city, and your planet. Not to mention that beautiful girl in the kitchen loves you…and I'm not talking about your mother! You're a lucky man. I just want you to know that I'm proud of the man you've become. You didn't exactly have the best role model, and I'm sorry for that."

"Thanks Pop. And it's because of you that I turned out the way I did. I just tried to do the opposite of you. Sorry, that sounds mean, but you know what I mean. You can still take some credit for the way I turned out, even if it's sort of a backhanded compliment!" Wheeler and his father both laughed.

"Well, if it means you'll have a better life than I did and you'll be a better father than me, then I guess I'll take that. Speaking of, when am I gonna be a Grandpa!?"

"Whoa, slow down Pop. I was planning on you being a 'father in law' first!"

"Soon I hope. I'm not getting' any younger ya know?"

Hearing this reminded Wheeler of his father's health problems.

"How are you doing Pop? Everything ok?" Wheeler asked.

"As good as can be expected I guess. I take my meds and just try to maintain my health. It's possible I can be put on a donor list, but it doesn't feel right. I did this to myself. Let someone more deserving have a new liver."

"But don't you think you deserve a second chance? And what about Ma? Does she deserve to watch you slowly deteriorate?"

"I never considered that," Joe admitted.

"Just think about it Pop. You wanna be around to see your grandkids right?"

"Right. But I'll settle for a daughter in law first. Any plans for that anytime soon?"

"Actually, I was hoping I'd get the opportunity to stop at Tiffany's today to get a ring, but never got the chance," Wheeler admitted.

"Are you serious? Save your money. There's something I want you to have." Joe got up and motioned for Wheeler to follow him. They went back to Wheeler's parents' room and Joe pulled a ring box out of one of his dresser drawers. "These rings belonged to my mother. It's her engagement ring and wedding band. When she died, these were willed to you, but she left specific instructions that I wasn't supposed to give them to you unless I knew that you were with 'the one.' I know you are, so these are yours now if you'd like to use them."

"Oh wow! It'll be so cool to give her something that's been a part of my family history and has way more sentiment than a ring from a fancy store. And these stones on the side of the diamond, they look like Linka's eye color."

"Those are sapphires," Joe said. (A/N: I know they gave her green eyes in season 4-6, but they started out blue and were blue for the majority of the time, so to me, she'll always have blue eyes. Besides, I like blue better and it's my story haha!)

"Thanks Pop. This is perfect." Wheeler pocketed the rings and gave his dad a hug.

"There you are," said Kathy. "We're getting ready to dish out the dessert; do you want pie or cake?"

"I'll have one of each! I'll go help Linka serve them. What did you two want?"

"I'll have what you're having," Joe said.

"And I've already got mine dished out sweetheart. Linka's in the kitchen waiting for me to come back with your choices." When Wheeler left the room to find Linka, Kathy asked her husband, "Were you back here doing what I think you were doing?"

"I hope you like her because it won't be long until she's a part of our family," Joe told her.

"I do. She's fantastic. You saw how sweet she is. She cleaned up, dried the dishes as I washed them, and helped to put them away! I love her!"

Wheeler entered the kitchen and saw Linka standing at the counter with her back to him. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, delicious."

"I told you getting the desserts from Serendipity would be worth it."

He continued kissing his way up her neck and to her ear and whispered, "I wasn't talking about the desserts." The way his lips lightly grazed her ear gave her chills. He turned her around to face him, pinned her against the counter, and kissed her passionately. When he finally broke away, he leaned his forehead against hers, looked her in the eyes and said "I love you."

"I love you too…we are keeping your parents waiting, what do you want for dessert?"

"You," Wheeler leaned in to kiss her again.

"Later Yankee," Linka said once he'd finished. "Now, pie or cake?"

"Me and Pop both want a slice of each. What are you having?"

"I am having the cake, but I would like to try a bite of your pie."

"Sure thing Babe. If you've got that tray of desserts, I'll get the coffee."

"Thank you, Lubov moya."

"I hope that means something nice!" Wheeler said.

"It does, _my Love_." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed into the living room.

They took the dessert and coffee into the living room and handed them out. Kathy and Joe looked at each other and smiled when they saw their son feed a forkful of his pie to Linka. The two youngsters looked at each other with so much love in their eyes.

Once they had finished dessert and cleaned up, Wheeler and Linka bid his parents goodbye and prepared to go home.

"It was so good seeing you honey and it was great to finally meet you Linka. Please feel free to visit more often."

"We will Ma. Thanks for dinner" Wheeler gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, thank you. We will try to visit more often, especially on holidays. It was nice meeting you both," Linka gave Kathy and Joe hugs.

"It was nice meeting you too Linka. Sorry again for the mix up a few Christmases ago," Joe said.

"Do not worry about it. This night more than made up for it."

"Jason, you take care of yourself and Linka." Joe gave Wheeler a hug and said "Good luck" so that only Wheeler could hear.

"I will Pop. And thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home was a quiet one. When they got back to Linka's place, she put the leftovers in the fridge while he went upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothes. Linka also changed and met him back downstairs, where he had taken the liberty of starting a fire in the fireplace.

"Wheeler, why are all the lights off, I could hardly see coming down the stairs."

"I'm conserving energy Babe. Come sit with me."

"I am getting a glass of wine. Do you want some?"

"Sure."

She handed him his glass and curled up next to him on the couch.

"Spasibo Babe."

"Nice job Yankee! And, pazhaluista."

"Whoa, that one sounds like a mouthful! I think I'll stick to the easy ones. Sorry Linka, but I don't think I'll ever be able to speak Russian other than a few phrases. I mean, you don't even use the same letters as us!"

"Da I know! It was not easy for me either. It is easier when you learn a new language at a young age. I can not believe your father still remembers some from his days in the Army. I was impressed with how well he spoke it. His pronunciation was perfect."

"Yeah, he surprised me too tonight. I'm glad we did that. It was good seeing Ma, and I didn't even recognize Pop. He's a completely different person when he's sober. Thanks for being there with me." Wheeler kissed the top of her head.

"You are welcome. I am glad we did that too. I wanted to meet your parents and get to know them, and I wanted them to know me. They are both lovely people."

"And they really liked you too. I could tell Ma was impressed when you helped her in the kitchen. Pop liked you too...and I **_love_** you."

Wheeler took her wine glass, set it on the coffee table next to his glass, and proceeded to pull her into his arms and kiss her. After a few minutes of that, he stood up, bringing her with him. He cradled her face in his hands and smiled as he looked in her eyes.

"Linka, in the last 24 hours, you've made me happier than I've ever been. I hope you feel the same."

"Da, of course I do."

"I love you so much. I want every day of our lives to feel like this past day. I wanna know that for the rest of my life, you'll be there to pick me up when I fall, you'll get me through the bad times, and you'll be the cause of all the good times."

"I will be there for you Wheeler. No matter what. I love you, and I want the same things you want."

"Good, because I want you to know that _**I'll**_ be there for you to pick you up when you fall, _**I'll**_ get you through the bad times, and _**I'll**_ be the cause of all your good times. I'll do everything in my power to protect you, even if it means dying for you."

"And I will do the same for you Yankee, but please, must we talk about dying? Let us focus on living long, happy lives."

"Yes, let's focus on living long, happy lives together…" Wheeler took her left hand in his and she put her other hand on the nape of his neck and was about to pull him down to kiss her again, but he kept moving downwards so that he was now kneeling in front of her. "…forever. Linka Kovalev, will you marry me?" Wheeler held her hand, poised to place his grandmother's ring on her finger as soon as she said yes, or in Linka's case, "da."

"DA! Kanyechna. _**Of course**_ I will marry you! Ya lublu tebya, Yankee. _I love you_!" Wheeler slid the ring onto her finger and she knelt down in front of him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her for a kiss. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, never losing contact with her lips. He laid her down on the bed and broke their contact.

"You promised me dessert Babe."

"Then I must keep that promise. I hope you leave room to have seconds."

"Oh I'm pretty hungry. I could have seconds, thirds, and fourths!" Wheeler said with a devilish grin as he slid into bed next to her.

* * *

Linka woke up the next morning with her back against Wheeler's chest as he was curled behind her. Linka marveled at how perfectly they fit together. Every inch of her was touching Wheeler, from where her head was nestled underneath his chin, all the way down to her feet. One of Wheeler's arms was pillowing Linka's head while the other was draped over her waist. She took the opportunity to examine the engagement ring he had given her the night before. The band had an antique design to it, which made it sparkle more. The diamond was round and on each side of it was a pear shaped blue sapphire. It must have cost him a fortune, but it was beautiful. She felt him stirring behind her and turned to face him. 

"Good mornin' Babe."

"Dobre utra, Yankee."

"Oooh, that ones kinda easy. Dobre utra. I'll remember that one."

"I will have you speaking Russian in no time!" Linka joked.

"I'm too tired to learn anything right now. You wore me out." He teased.

Linka went to smack him, but he grabbed her wrist before she could connect. "You move fast for someone who is worn out!" She said.

"I just wanted to get a better look at how great that ring looks on your finger."

"Wheeler, it is absolutely beautiful. And so unique. Where did you find it?" Linka asked.

"It was my grandmother's. She left it to me when she died. I was only 11 when she died so she had my parents hang onto it with specific instructions that they weren't to give it to me until I found 'the one.' Pop gave it to me last night to give to you."

Linka was touched by the sentiment. Not only did Wheeler give her something that was a part of his family history, signifying that he was confident they would last forever, but also his FATHER thought she was worthy enough to have something that once belonged to his mother.

"Wheeler, that is amazing! This ring is so beautifully made, I thought it was designed to look like an antique, but it truly is one. And knowing that it has special meaning to your family, makes it even more special to me. Perhaps someday, I will also have a grandson to leave it to so he can carry on the tradition."

"I don't wanna think about that. It's a nice sentiment, but it also means we're dead! I wanted to get you a ring and when I mentioned it to Pop, he gave me this one. I knew as soon as I saw it that it was perfect. It's elegant, unique, and beautiful...like you. I just can't believe Pop still had it and didn't pawn it for gambling or beer money. My grandparents had a really nice place in Eastchester, which is just a few miles south of here. I never knew my Grandpa, but Ma told me he had his own business and did really well for himself. My dad used to work for the family business and the plan was that one day, he'd run it. Then he got drafted into the Army. When he came back from serving his term, that's when the drinking started. There was no one to take over the business so Grandpa had to sell it. When he died, Grandma was still well taken care of because Grandpa had saved up and invested alot of his money. Ma and Pop got some of that money too, but he squandered it all away on booze and gambling. That's why instead of living the good life in the suburbs, we lived in a tiny apartment in Brooklyn."

"Wow. Your dad must have so many regrets. And your poor mom…she has been through alot too," Linka said.

"I never understood why she stayed with him. Obviously she loves him, but he didn't make it easy."

"Money can not fix everything. Sometimes it makes relationships harder. It really says alot about what a strong woman your mother is to be able to endure so much."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Besides, look at us. You loved me even though you knew I came from nothing. I loved you knowing you grew up pretty much the same way. It did not matter whether you had millions or nothing."

"You're right," Wheeler admitted.

"Get used to it Yankee. You will be saying those words alot!" Linka reluctantly crawled out of bed and Wheeler protested by trying to pull her back.

"Let go Yankee! I have got a present for you."

"Another one? You've already given me the best present ever by saying 'yes.'"

Linka pulled a small bag out of her luggage, handed it to Wheeler, and crawled back into bed. He pulled a small rectangular box out of the bag.

"Go ahead. Open it," Linka instructed.

When he did, he saw that the box contained a silver rope chain necklace with a charm. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the charm had a picture of the Sacred Heart on it.

"I got it while you were packing up your things. I know you are not religious, but it has got the burning heart and I thought that since you liked my tattoo so much, this would be a way for you to always have 'us' with you."

"I know. As soon as I saw it, I knew that's why you got it. It's perfect. Will you put it on me?"

Linka took the chain from him, put it around his neck, and fastened the clasp.

"Thank you. I love it. I love you." Wheeler put his arm around her and kissed her. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying their time together. Wheeler was the first to speak,

"Linka, I know you were planning on selling this place, but would it be crazy if you…_**WE**_ kept it. I know it seems senseless to have this gorgeous house and have no one living in it while we're back on Hope Island, but…I don't know. I guess I'm being sentimental about it. Never mind. It's stupid. Forget I mentioned it."

"No. I was thinking about it too. This house is special now. It is where we got engaged, and maybe it would not be a bad idea to keep it. We would have a place to come to when we need to get away or have time off. And I was thinking, once the guest house is finished, maybe it would be nice if your parents moved in there." Linka suggested.

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Da. It will be much nicer for them to live in Scarsdale than Brooklyn. And the guest house will give them way more space than their apartment. Plus one day they will have grandchildren, and I am sure they will want to be closer."

"And it'd be nice to have babysitters so close so we can enjoy a night out on the town every once in a while!"

"I was thinking it would just be nice for your parents to spend the rest of their lives close to family and finally have the nice things they deserve," Linka said.

"Yeah, especially since Pop probably doesn't have much time left. It'll be nice for Ma to be close to us."

"What? Is your dad getting worse?" Linka asked.

"He's doing ok now. He won't get on the donor list. He doesn't think he deserves it. I tried to reason with him and told him that he couldn't do that to Ma. He said he never thought of that. Hopefully he'll reconsider. Now he's got even more to look forward to with us getting married."

"Then it is settled. They will move into the guesthouse when it is completed and we will get your father the best medical care. I will call the contractor later and ask him to hurry with the construction. For the most part, it is almost done. Just needs some finishing touches inside, decorated, and I need to decide on the siding."

"I can't believe you're willing to do all this for my family. You're the best, Babe!"

"They are my family now too. Both of my parents died when I was young. I do not remember what it is like to have a mother…other than the love that was given to me by my Grandma. Then your mother welcomed me into her home and made me feel like a part of the family. Your dad was just as nice. My grandmother was a huge part of my life, and I think it is important that when we have kids, they should be close to their grandparents."

"Thanks Linka. I was so worried my family would scare you away, but here you are, willing to fit right in to it. I know I'm not that close with my parents, but they're getting older now; I think that just hit me today. I've wasted so much time with them…seems to be a reoccurring theme with me these days…first you and me, now my parents."

"Wheeler, the time you and I missed out on was my fault, not yours," Linka sadly stated.

"Maybe if I'd have been more mature, you'd have taken me more seriously sooner and we would have gotten here sooner."

Linka sat up and gently pushed Wheeler backwards so that he was lying on his back. She then leaned over him, placing both hands on either side of his head, and said,

"Stop it. Stop thinking about what happened in the past. It has happened. It is over. It cannot be changed. The only thing we have control over is the present and the future. The decisions we make now will affect the future. I do not want to dwell on the past. I want to focus on what is happening right now. And that…" she bent down to place a kiss on his chest "…is my…" placed a kiss on his neck "…future…" kissed him on the cheek "…husband," and finally ended her teasing by kissing him on the lips. Wheeler put his arms around her and pulled her down so that she was laying flush against him. When she pulled away and smiled at him, she asked, "Still want to think about what did _NOT_ happen in the past? Or what _IS_ happening now?"

"Neither." He quickly flipped her over so that their positions had changed. He now had her pinned underneath him. His quick movements caused the waterbed mattress to pitch back and forth like a boat on the ocean. This caused them to laugh and their laughter made the waves continue.

"Neither? What kind of answer is that Yankee? You do not want to think about what is happening right now? That does not make me happy."

The way she was looking at him, lying beneath him with her arms stretched above her head, looking up at him with a pouting look on her face was more than he could stand. "I don't want to focus on the past, I don't want to focus on the present…I want to focus on the future…more specifically, what's going to happen 10 seconds from now…and I plan on making you _very_ happy!" Wheeler decided that the first thing he was going to focus on was her neck. As he ran his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck and along her jaw line, he said the words he would never get tired of saying to her, "I love you Babe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, played with the sprigs of hair at the nape of his neck, and guided his head so that his forehead was resting against hers, "and I love you...so much." she said against his lips. She moved her hands to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer and deepened their kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later, Wheeler and Linka emerged from the shower feeling refreshed and revived. Linka was getting dressed when Wheeler walked into the room while drying his hair with a towel. He looked incredibly sexy with his messy hair and towel wrapped low around his waist. He was admiring the view with a feral grin on his face when Linka broke his concentration.

"Stop it!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Stop looking so good and looking at me like that! We have to be back on Hope Island tonight, I have not even started packing anything I want to take with me. And I want to call your parents to invite them over, tell them our good news, and extend our offer to have them live in our guest house."

Wheeler said nothing in response, but had a huge smile on his face.

"What?!"

"You think I look good?" Wheeler jokingly asked as he started posing, model style.

Linka just rolled her eyes and ignored him then went into the bathroom to put on some makeup. Wheeler followed her, wrapped his arms around her, rested his chin on her shoulder and said,

"Wanna know why I was really smiling?"

Linka stopped what she was doing and looked up to meet his gaze in the mirror. When she raised her eyebrow waiting for his response, he continued, "Because you called it _OUR_ guesthouse."

"We are engaged to be married. There is no more 'mine and yours.' Everything is 'ours.'"

"Well then, while I'm getting ready, why don't you call Ma and Pop and invite them over. Just tell them you'd like to have them over for lunch to see them before we head back. Then we'll tell them our two surprises…although I'm pretty sure they're not going to be too surprised about the engagement."

"Ok. I will need to go to the store and pick some things up to make lunch," Linka said.

"And while you do that, I'll take the Eco-Copter to pick up Ma and Pop. When we're ready to go back to Hope Island, we can load your stuff up, take them back to Brooklyn, stop at my place to get my stuff, and then head back to the Island. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a good plan!" Linka turned to leave, but Wheeler grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To call your parents."

"You can't just leave the room without giving me a kiss first!" Wheeler complained, feigning hurt feelings.

"Stop wasting time!" she admonished him but still walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As she walked away, she grabbed the towel from around his waist and tossed it to the floor.

"HEY!" he protested.

"Now hurry up!" She said as she pulled a pair of his boxers out of his luggage and threw them at him.

When Linka got downstairs, she called Wheeler's parents and they happily accepted their invitation. She gave them the details as to when and how Wheeler would be picking them up. They seemed excited to get to ride in the Eco-Copter. By the time she had gotten off the phone, Wheeler was just making his way downstairs.

"Are they coming?"

"Da. I'm going to the store to pick up some things to make Club Sandwiches and salads."

"Aww, you had my attention until you said 'salads.' How about some fries instead?" Wheeler suggested.

"Fine," Linka conceded. "I don't know how you look so good with all the junk you eat!"

* * *

Two hours later, Wheeler arrived with his parents just as Linka was pulling the fries out of the oven. She'd cook them, but there was no way she was deep frying them! If she couldn't get Wheeler to eat healthy, she was at least going to try to prepare them healthy. 

Wheeler led his parents into the kitchen. Upon seeing their guests had arrived, Linka went to greet them.

"Kathy, Joe! Hello and welcome!" She said as she hugged them.

"It's so good to see you again dear. It was such a pleasant surprise when you called. You have a beautiful place!" Kathy said.

"Thank you. I will give you a tour when we finish lunch."

"That would be nice." Kathy and Joe were fairly certain the kids had invited them over in order to share the news of their engagement and Kathy could hardly contain her excitement. She had planned on waiting for the kids to tell them, but seeing the ring on Linka's finger was too much for her to handle. She couldn't contain herself. "Is that what I think it is on your hand?!"

"Da!" Linka exclaimed excitedly as she held out her hand for Kathy and Joe to see.

"So much for the 'big reveal,'" Wheeler sighed, a bit disappointed.

Joe clasped Wheeler's shoulder. "It's ok son. We had a pretty good idea that you'd invited us over here for this. HOWEVER, the plan was to PRETEND to be surprised when you told us." Joe smiled as he said this and shook his head at Kathy.

"I know, I'm sorry. But when I saw it, I couldn't help myself. Joe, our baby is getting married!"

"I know Kathy, I gave him the ring!!!" Joe said sarcastically.

"Thank you by the way," Linka said to Joe as she stepped closer to him. "It means so much to me that you would want me to have something that belonged to your mother. I promise I will take good care of it."

"I know you will sweetheart. That's why I wanted you to have it," Joe said as he hugged her.

"Sweetheart?! Pop, you hittin' on my girl?"

"Hey, I call you 'son' and I always thought that if we ever had a daughter, I'd call her 'sweetheart.' And now I've got one!"

"Aww, that is sweet of you to say! Now I know where you get your smooth talking skills from!" Linka teased Wheeler. "Shall we eat now?"

Everyone followed Linka into the dining area and sat down. Kathy was still excited and could not think of anything else to talk about except wedding planning.

"I know it's probably too early, but have you set a date?" Kathy asked.

"No, other than the actual 'will you marry me' 'hell yeah, of course I'll marry you, you big handsome stud,' we haven't really talked about the details." Wheeler said.

"That is NOT how I answered you!"

"Really? Well, that's what I heard."

"Anyways, to answer your question Kathy, no, we have not picked a date. We have not made any decisions about where or when."

"Well, if you need any help, please ask. We'd love to help anyway we can. Whether it be helping to book a place or just getting a list of addresses for invitations…"

"Whoa, slow down Ma. 'A list of addresses?' I mean, I was just thinkin' it was going to be the other Planeteers, Gaia, Cap, you guys, Linka's family, and a few close friends. Something simple on Hope Island…or did you want something big Babe? I'm cool with whatever you want."

"Nyet, I only have Mishka and his family, but he will probably be the only one that comes. His children are too young to make such a long trip. The only other people I have are a few people I kept in touch with from college. Do you think it would be more convenient for the guests if we had it in New York? Although, I think a beach wedding on Hope Island would be nice."

"Screw convenience for the guests! It's all about us!"

"WHEELER! That is rude!"

"What? It's true. Actually, it's all about _YOU_. All eyes are gonna be on you Babe and you're going to look beautiful no matter where we have the wedding." Wheeler expertly charmed his way out of trouble.

"Either way, you better get crackin'. You promised me grandkids remember?!" Joe said.

"JOE! That's none of our business! Besides, I'm sure the kids would like to enjoy their time together before throwing a child into the mix. And they're Planeteers. Linka can't be pregnant and out on missions, so it'll be a while before there'll be any grandkids."

"Oh I'm sure there's ways to get around being a Planeteer and a mommy. She can just stay home on the Island and Jason will just have to pick up the slack!" Joe teased.

Wheeler watched in amusement. It was nice seeing a friendly argument between his parents, instead of the drunken ones he had witnessed as a kid. He couldn't believe his parents were arguing over his kids. After all, he and Linka were certainly not ready for kids. Suddenly, it hit him, "OH NO!" He thought, "We haven't been doing anything to prevent it! It's gonna be just like that dream I had. We're gonna have eight kids and Linka's not gonna be hot anymore! And all those kids will age me pre-maturely like it did her and….!" He quickly stood up and said, "Linka, we need…ketchup!"

"What?"

"For the fries. Will you show me where it is?"

"It's in the door of the fridge. Big red bottle, says 'Heinz' on it, you can't miss it."

Wheeler walked into the kitchen, then shouted "I don't see it Babe!"

Linka excused herself and went to the kitchen. When she got there, Wheeler was just standing there, not even looking in the fridge.

"I told you it was in the…"

"Forget the ketchup. We need to talk."

His urgency had Linka worried. Was he having second thoughts about marriage? Were things moving too fast? She was in no hurry. She was just making conversation with his parents. After all, they invited them over to tell them about the engagement, it was only natural that Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler would want to talk about it.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"We've been so stupid. We rushed into everything and didn't think and now…"

"Wheeler, it is ok. We do not have to get married right away. We can even wait until after we are no longer Planeteers if that is what you want," Linka offered.

"No, it's not that. I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted. I'm talkin' about babies. We haven't been doing anything to prevent them. Don't get me wrong, I want kids…eventually. But, I mean, we JUST came back to the Planeteers. We have an obligation to the team. We gotta fulfill our duties until Gaia finds some new recruits. We'll have to be more careful from now on," Wheeler rambled on.

"Are you done Yankee?"

"Yeah. Aren't you worried?"

"Nyet. I have been on the pill for years."

"What? Why? You said you'd never…"

"Durak! Let me explain. When we first became Planeteers, Gi and I decided it would be a good idea. We did not know what types of enemies we would be facing and what their intentions were, or what they would do if we were ever caught. Plus it made going on missions more tolerable if the cycle did not last as long or was lighter..."

"Ewww. Ok. That's enough. All you had to say was 'girl reasons' and that's all I needed to know!"

"Grow up Wheeler! Now come. We should not keep your parents waiting."

They returned to the dining room and finished their lunch.

"Thank you dear. The sandwiches were delicious. Joe loves club sandwiches."

"I am glad you liked it. Your son was the one who introduced me to them; taught me how to get the bacon perfectly crispy, toast the bread just right, and the right amount of lunchmeat. It is a quick, easy meal," Linka said.

"You can thank _me_ for the fries. She wanted to have salad as the side dish!" Wheeler proclaimed.

"A salad? What do ya need a salad for? There's lettuce on the sandwich!" Joe teased.

"Da, what was I thinking?! Were the fries good?" Linka asked.

"Excellent Babe!"

"So you do not mind that they were baked and not fried?"

"WHAT?!" Joe and Wheeler both exclaimed.

"You can't do that Linka. They're called french FRIES, not French BAKES. Baking fries is…un-American!"

"I am not American! So I guess it is ok then. Besides, you said they were 'excellent.'"

"Yeah, yeah. But the next time you make these, we can't call 'em french fries. Their new name is 'Ruskie Bakes!'" Wheeler quipped as he and Joe erupted in laughter.

"Don't mind them dear. But you should have never told them they were baked. I've been baking the fries since Jason was a kid and they never caught on," Kathy said to Linka.

"I guess I will learn! There are some things that he does not need to know!"

"We have a saying '_what he doesn't know won't hurt him._' And it will save you alot of grief!"

When Wheeler stopped laughing, he walked up behind Linka and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Babe, I'm just kidding. You know that right? They still tasted great. Besides, I know you were just cooking healthy so you can keep me around for years and years!"

"Actually I did it because I want my husband to look good and not turn into a flabby slob!" Now it was the women's turn to laugh and the men eventually joined in.

Once the laughter died down, Wheeler took the empty plates into the kitchen and put them in the sink. When he returned, Linka turned to her guests and asked, "Are you ready for the tour?"

* * *

Next time, Wheeler's parents get the surprise of their lives. 


	7. Chapter 7

Linka and Wheeler showed his parents around the house. Wheeler was quiet and pretty much seeing the place for the first time also. Other than the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and living room, he hadn't seen much of the house. There was a game room in the basement with hardly anything in it. There was a bar and a wine rack with a few bottles in it, but other than that, nothing. Wheeler immediately envisioned a big screen TV on the wall with a theater surround-sound system and the latest video game system. And of course, a big comfy couch to watch movies or sit and play video games on. Then of course, there would be a pool table. It's not a game room without games!

On the middle level was the kitchen, dining room, a powder room, and living room. It looked like that was where Linka spent most of her time because that's where all the magazines, books, stereo, and TV were. She even had a baby grand piano which she promised to play for Kathy and Joe before they left. They followed her upstairs to check out the loft, which overlooked the dining room. There were skylights in the ceiling so plenty of light can come in. Having the direct sunlight come into the house helped to keep the house warmer in the winter. Linka had the loft set up as her music station. There was a keyboard, guitar, and some equipment that looked like it was used for recording. Down the hallway, there were two bedrooms, which Linka used for guests. Eventually though, they would be used for children's bedrooms. "But only two right? We're only having two kids, remember?" Wheeler insisted.

"Da, I remember! Bozhe moy Wheeler, we were just kids when you said that…and not even together! Maybe you will change your mind. Maybe you will only want one kid, or maybe you will love kids so much, you will want more!"

"Nope. I'm cool with just one too. I mean, I'm an only child and look how great I turned out!"

"Oh da, always having to be the center of attention…that is not annoying at all," Linka said sarcastically.

Wheeler stuck his tongue out at her as they continued down the hall. At the end was a room that Linka had set up as the computer room/office where she did all her work. "It can also be turned into a third bedroom for the 'oops' kid," she teased Wheeler. Kathy and Joe laughed hysterically. Wheeler didn't find it as amusing.

The next room was the master bathroom. There was a door leading from the bathroom into the master bedroom. Once they exited the bedroom and were back in the hallway, they followed Linka down the steps where she suggested they grab their coats and check out the backyard. They trailed behind her through the backdoor to the covered patio, then down the sidewalk leading to the new construction. It was nearly finished. The inside just needed flooring and painted and the outside needed siding.

"What's this dear?" Kathy asked.

"I bet it's more rooms for more kids," Joe joked. "Or maybe a place for Jason to crash when Linka gets tired of putting up with him!"

"No, but that is a good idea!" Linka said as she put her arm around Wheeler's waist and pulled him close to let him know she was only kidding. "Actually it is a guest house. I wanted it so that if my brother and his family came to visit, they could stay there, or if anyone else was coming for an extended period of time, they could stay there so they could have more privacy…and so I could have my privacy too! Plus, once we have kids, there will be no more guest rooms."

"That's a good idea. It's nice that you can do all these things," commented Joe.

"If I had known I was going to be called back to the Planeteers, I would not have built it. Especially since I was going to sell the house."

"You are? That's too bad. This place is beautiful," Kathy said.

"Linka and I talked about it this morning and decided to keep it. It will be nice to have a place to get away to when we want to get away from the Island for a while," Wheeler explained.

"It's nice that you'll have a place of your own," Kathy replied.

"I would like your opinion though. What do you think I should do about the siding?" Linka inquired.

"I think you should keep it similar to the house. Use the same brick or at least a similar color, that way everything matches and looks like it belongs together," Joe suggested.

"Sounds like a great plan. Perhaps you can come up with some ideas for the interior as well?" Linka asked.

"Of course dear. We'd love to help. You just let us know when you're ready to start," Kathy offered.

"We should start as soon as possible, because the sooner we start, the sooner you can move in!"

"WHAT?!" Joe and Kathy exclaimed.

"SURPRISE!" Wheeler and Linka shouted back.

Wheeler stood between his parents and put is arms around them, "Linka suggested that since we were keeping the house, you two should move into the guest house. That way, someone would be around to keep an eye on the place and eventually, you'll be closer to your grandkids. Plus, I think it's time you get out of Brooklyn. You deserve so much more than what you have. These are your golden years; you should be living in style!"

"That is such a nice offer, but we can't accept. There's no way we'd be able to pay rent on a nice place like this," Joe said.

"You're right. There's no way you'd be able to pay rent, because WE WOULDN'T ACCEPT IT!" Wheeler proclaimed.

"Da, we WANT you to live here. You would be doing us a favor."

"This is an incredible offer. I don't want you doing this because you feel you have to. Are you sure?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah Ma, we're sure. This was Linka's idea. She really wants you to accept. Like she said, you'd be doing us a favor. We'd feel much better knowing that someone was here to keep an eye on things when we're gone."

"There is one condition though." Linka walked up to Joe and pointed her finger at him. "You have to take care of yourself so that you are able to play with your grandkids someday. This means, you are getting yourself on a donor list! Do you accept this?"

"I don't have a choice do I? You sound like you mean business."

"Da, I do. We both do. We want you to be around for a very long time."

"Ok then. Kathy, are you ready to move to the country?" Joe asked.

"I absolutely am!" She grabbed Wheeler and Linka and embraced them tightly. "Thank you both so much. This is the nicest, sweetest thing anyone has ever done for us. Linka, you are truly a Godsend and a very special person. We've just met and you have treated us so well. I'm just so touched, and blessed that my son has you in his life and now we do too."

Kathy was on the verge of tears and seeing her get so emotional was causing Linka to tear up as well. "When I decided to have the guest house built, my intentions were for it to be for my family. You two are part of my family now. This house is yours."

Joe joined Kathy in hugging his son and future daughter in law.

* * *

Last chapter, coming soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening, Wheeler and Linka loaded their things into the Eco-Copter and flew back to Hope Island. Kwame met them when they landed and offered to help carry their things to their cabins.

"That'd be great Kwame. Thanks man."

"I have a better idea. Unload them from the Eco-Copter and create two piles; one for my things, and one for Wheeler's."

The boys did as instructed and once they were finished, looked at Linka for further instructions.

"WIND!" and just like that, the pile of Wheeler's boxes were airborne and put down right outside of Wheeler's cabin. Then she did the same thing for her pile of boxes. "I have been looking for an excuse to use my ring since I put it back on! That felt great! And now we do not have so far to carry them."

"Brilliant Babe."

"Well, you two seem much better than the last time we saw you," Kwame remarked. "You were both gone before the rest of us even woke up, we assumed that you had reconciled since we doubted you would have flown together if things were not amicable between you."

"Da. I think I have been forgiven."

"Yeah, but I think I can now win every argument. That's the ultimate trump card!"

"WHEELER, LINKA! WELCOME BACK!" Gi shouted as she ran towards them. Once she reached them, she gave them each a big hug. "Everything ok between you two?"

"Way better than OK," Wheeler said. "Where's Ma-Ti?"

"He went back to his tribe to get something. He was unable to keep Suchi with him at school, so his grandfather took care of him for Ma-Ti. Now that we are back here, Ma-Ti will be reunited with Suchi!" Kwame explained.

"THAT IS IT!!!" Linka exclaimed.

"What's that Babe?"

"Out of all of us, Ma-Ti looked the most different, but I could not figure out what it was. Now I know…he did not have a monkey on his shoulder!"

"Now that you mention it, you're right!" Gi agreed.

"You girls are mean!" Wheeler jokingly admonished. "So Gi, did you see your dolphin? Is she ok?"

"Yes, SHE'S HERE!"

"You got her to follow you?!" Linka asked. "That is great!"

"Yes, Kwame and I were just getting ready to join her for a swim by the dock when you guys landed. Would you like to come meet her? She brought some friends with her!"

"Cool, we've got pet dolphins just like on that old TV show, 'Flipper'…Oh! Did you name them all yet Gi cuz I wanna call one of 'em Flipper!" Wheeler said.

"No Wheeler, I didn't name them all yet. And if you want to call one of them 'Flipper' we will."

"Awesome! We'll go change into our suits and meet you at the dock!"

Gi and Kwame headed for the dock while Wheeler and Linka headed for their cabins.

"Hey Linka," Wheeler called to her.

"What?"

"Wear that blue bikini!"

* * *

In a few minutes, Wheeler was knocking on Linka's cabin door.

"It's me, can I come in?"

"Da."

"Hey, why aren't you changed yet?"

"I was just thinking, I do not want to lose this ring or damage it, but I also never want to take it off. How am I supposed to swim without constantly worrying about losing it?"

"Is it loose?"

"Nyet."

"So then what's there to worry about?"

"What if it gets loose in the water, if it's cold?" Linka wondered.

"I have an idea." Wheeler reached around his neck and unclasped the necklace Linka had got him. "Lemme see your ring."

Linka gave him the ring and he slid it onto the chain. He then turned her around and put the necklace on her.

"You can wear it like this until we can get you a nice sturdy chain of your own. This way, when we're on a mission or playing volleyball, or swimming, you can still have the ring on you."

"Good idea, smarty pants."

"Now get your suit on! We've got dolphins to meet!"

"Ok, ok." Linka retrieved her favorite suit and began dressing. "Wheeler, have you given any thought as to how we should tell the others?"

"I figured once Ma-Ti got here, we'd just be like 'Hey guys, guess what' and then go from there. You're not nervous are you? You know they'll be happy for us, right?"

"Da, I know. I just feel like I did before. When it is just us, everything is perfect, when others are watching, there is the pressure to BE perfect. They have expectations."

"You were completely comfortable around my parents. They had expectations too, and you met and exceeded them all. These are our friends Linka, they're not judging us. They'll be happy for us. Hell, I think they've been waiting for this just as long as I have!"

"I know. I am just being silly I guess. I want them to share in this happiness with us."

"Then let's go!" Wheeler said as he offered Linka his hand.

* * *

Meeting Gi's dolphin and her companions was fun. They are extremely playful and intelligent animals. Wheeler immediately bonded with one dolphin in particular and that is the one that he dubbed "Flipper."

"Really Wheeler, could you not have come up with something more original?"

"Nope. I see a dolphin, I think of Flipper. Just like when I see a killer whale, I think of Shamu from SeaWorld."

"Really? I think of Free Willy" Kwame admitted.

"You guys have no imagination!" Gi accused.

"Hey here comes the Geo Cruiser!" Wheeler pointed out.

They all got out of the water to go meet him.

"Hello my friends," Ma-Ti said as he climbed out. Suddenly, Suchi flew out of the Geo Cruiser and onto Gi's shoulder.

"Hey Suchi! Welcome back!" She said.

Kwame patted Suchi on the back and said, "It is good to see you again Suchi."

Wheeler scratched Suchi's head and joked "Good to have you back fur ball. We can't have a true Planeteer reunion without you!"

"I missed you little one!" Linka commented. "I am going to go pick you some fresh mangos and bananas later and make you your favorite fruit smoothie!" He jumped from Gi to Linka and wrapped his arms around her neck. Up until then, Wheeler's charm had been covering her ring, but now it was visible.

"Oh Linka, that ring is beautiful. Where did you get it?" Gi asked.

"Well, it is a very long, very interesting story." Linka took off the necklace, removed the ring, and gave the necklace back to Wheeler.

"That ring used to belong to my Grandmother. It was her engagement ring."

"And now it is MY engagement ring," Linka said as she put it on her finger.

"That's wonderful!"

"OUTSTANDING!"

"Congratulations my friends!" Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti all shouted at the same time as they rushed to embrace their friends.

"Thanks," Wheeler said.

"Da, thank you. We can not wait to share our wedding day with all of you by our sides!"

"Planeteers…" Gaia said as her translucent from appeared before them.

"Gaia! Glad you could join us. Did you hear the good news!?" Kwame asked.

"Yes Kwame. That is part of the reason I came to you. Congratulations Wheeler and Linka. Although, I'm not surprised, I'm certainly happy that you've finally made it here."

"Thanks Gaia," Wheeler said as he put his arm around Linka.

"Da, we would not have gotten to this point if it were not for you. You brought us together all those years ago, you reunited us a few days ago, and you helped us find our way home…to each other. We are here now because of you."

"Give yourselves some credit. I just asked you to be Planeteers. You're the ones that found love despite all the horrible things you see. Many people would lose hope after seeing all the terrible things that go on in the world and yet you two found a bright spot in the darkness."

"We all have found that bright spot…in each other, not just the two of us. I am here for all my fellow Planeteers," Linka stated.

"Me too," Wheeler added, putting his other arm around Kwame.

"As am I," said Kwame.

"And me," said Gi, linking her arm with Linka's.

"Count us in as well," Ma-Ti said as he and Suchi stepped forward and put his hand on Kwame's shoulder.

"It makes me so happy to have you all back as Planeteers. Unfortunately, there's another reason I came to see you. We have an Eco-Emergency. Looten Plunder and Bleak are in Japan offering their services to Japanese fishermen. The fishermen believe that dolphins and other porpoises are cutting into the fishermen's daily catch by eating the fish. The fishermen are killing these sea creatures and have hired Plunder and Bleak to help."

"That is awful!" Gi exclaimed.

"We must stop them!" Linka cried in horror.

"And put Plunder and Bleak outta business! Then we gotta teach the fishermen how to share!" Wheeler said.

"And the consequences of over fishing," Kwame added.

"Or messing with the natural balance of the eco-system by eliminating the porpoises," Ma-Ti concluded.

The Planeteers ran back to their cabins to change their new Planeteer shirts. This is the first time in a long time that they've had to put on the shirts with the familiar Planeteer logo. Gaia watched as they boarded the Geo Cruiser and took off for Japan. Were these adults really the same people as the children she'd chosen all those years ago? No, they weren't. They were better. They've lived, they've learned, they've loved. They've grown so much, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. They were smarter, more caring, and more compassionate about the things they believed in. Now they are back, helping to save the world. If the Eco-Villians thought they had a hard time with this group of Planeteers the first time, just wait until they see them now!

The wedding planning will have to wait for now. Wheeler and Linka had agreed that when they were on a mission, they would focus 100 percent on the task at hand. They had the rest of their lives ahead of them, but at this particular moment, they needed to focus on saving the dolphins being threatened by Plunder. As he looked across the aisle at Linka, Wheeler thought about the girl she used to be. The object of his teenage affections was now the woman he was going to marry, the future mother of his children. Sensing she was being watched, Linka looked up from her laptop and caught Wheeler staring at her.

She smiled at him then asked, "What is on your mind?"

"Just thinking about how it's good to be back and how far we've come."

"Do you think we are ready for this?"

Wheeler didn't know if she was talking about the mission or themselves.

"We have to be. We're not just fighting to make the world a better place for everyone else and their future. We're doing it for OUR future; our family's future." Wheeler said.

"Is that not what we always did it for?"

"It was different back then. A wife and kids was the furthest thing from my mind. I was just focused on making the world a better place in general, not about making the world a better place for anyone in particular. But now, there's so much at stake. It just hit me. I hope I can take the pressure."

"I know you can. I will be right there with you fighting for our future. I understand what you mean about the stakes being higher, but it is no different than before so just relax. It will be easier because we will have each other for comfort when things are not going well or the victories will be much sweeter because we will be celebrating them together." She reached across the aisle and took his hand. "So what do you say Yankee? Are you with me?"

"Forever Babe."

The End.


End file.
